bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nina Harper
Nina Harper Talk page Dracula Reference When i first heard her full name, I started to wonder if this was an allusion to a character from the original Dracula novel. The character's name is Mina Harker. The similarity is too close to be mere coincedence. I'm starting to wonder if they're implying Nina is evil, since Mina in the novel was on her way to becoming a vampire before the transformation was reversed. Also, red hair is symbolic of vampires in certain myths. Buckmana (talk) 05:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Now that is *very* interesting! I may just have to add Nina to a couple of my supernatural-themed Kim Possible fanfics as a descendant of Mina and potential Slayer/Hunter in training. Possibly even a reincarnation. Thank you for pointing this out. :One thing: Nina's is naturally a brunette. Although we don't know *why or how* the color changed… :--Love Robin (talk) 06:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Nina and Petra - inferiority complex After viewing Clean Slate, I started to wonder if Petra was the reason why Nina is the way she is today. Just from casual observation, it appears Nina is attempting to imitate Petra. They both have hair dye, an arrogant and self centered attitude towards other people and an obsession with their physical appearance. Oddly, Nina is afraid of Petra. I'm speculating that Petra has specifically manipulated Nina to feel inferior to her, as to have a psychological advantage. If the above is true, Nina's bad behavior is a direct result of trying to emulate Petra. And while it works on other people, apparently, it does not with Petra, as she still fears her cousin. --Buckmana (talk) 22:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Is Nina's clothing color symbolic? Just a random thought I had. Nina seems to favor the color purple a lot. In history, purple was reserved for those of Royal Status, no-one else was allowed to wear it, because you'd be claiming a false social status if you did. Also, purple dye was so expensive, only someone with significant monetary resources could afford to buy it. This rule doesn't apply today, because synthetic purple dyes exist. But I'm wondering if Nina is aware of the historical context and wears the color as a subtle reference to her belief that she is superior then everyone else.--Buckmana (talk) 18:30, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Nina's Acrophobia I always did find it unusual that for someone who specialises in a sport that involves voluntarily jumping from a great height should be afraid of heights. Perhaps it's not the fall that Nina fears, but the sudden stop at the end. That she knows she's perfectly safe as long as it's water and not a hard surface that she's going to impact with. Or alternatively, this could be her way of coping with the phobia, by jumping from a height in a way that requires precision puts her in control of the fall instead of letting it control her. --Buckmana (talk) 13:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Acrophobia can also take a "relative" form. For example, not having any problems standing on a second-story balcony, but freaks out on a sixth-floor one. This can be due to what one becomes used to, like living in a 2-story house so looking out second-floor windows is normal. :In this way, a 10-20 foot diving tower may not trigger anxiety like a 50-footer might. But yes, some of the other factors you mentioned, such as knowing water is "soft" could mitigate problems so long as she does things like maintain her focus on the water and not looking around or at the relative size of people walking about. --Love Robin (talk) 07:38, June 30, 2017 (UTC)